


Happy Birthday!

by AsgardianAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki & Reader; Loki Romance; Loki Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianAngel/pseuds/AsgardianAngel





	Happy Birthday!

After putting the cereal box away, you got the milk from the fridge. You were starting to pour when Thor entered the kitchen. He came up to you and said, "I've just realized that today is the anniversary of your birth. Happy birthday!" He planted a kiss full on your lips, and then left the room.

Unfortunately, milk was now all over the counter. Today was not your birthday. Your hands were extra shaky now, from Thor's actions. Mercy. If that was just his "birthday kiss"... You cleaned up the mess and ate your breakfast. This was going to be a mega coffee morning.

*********

An hour later, you were folding laundry in the tv room, while watching a rerun of Charmed. Steve had entered the room.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Nope; I'm good. Thanks for asking, though."

"OK." He leaned down and kissed you on the cheek. "Too bad; that was going to be my gift. Happy birthday!"

"It's not my birthday." you said as he walked away. He hadn't heard you.

*******  
Laundry folded, and completely surrounding you on the couch, you were hooked on a second episode of Charmed.

"What's on?" asked Clint. You barely answered him, focussing on the show. It was getting to a critical point in the story. Clint moved a stack of t-shirts and sat down beside you. Once the commercial break came on, you leaned back and relaxed.

"This show isn't usually this good!" you commented. "I never watched it when it was first on. In fact, I don't think I kn---" His face was in yours, delivering a sweet kiss and ending your comment. He sat back and you blushed.

"Let me guess; happy birthday, right?" You looked him squarely in the eyes. "Today is NOT MY BIRTHDAY!!" You jumped up, collected your piles of clothing and stormed off to your room. Clint watched you leave, mouth opened to say something, but thought better of it and didn't.

Clothes had never been put away with such determination. Drawers were slammed, and hangers fell off the pole. Being around these guys daily had become as normal as it could be, considering who was in the collection. It wasn't that they had never kissed you before; there was NewYear's Eve when everyone doled out their best wishes. No big deal; you were kissing practically any man thanks to that particularly delicious cocktail you had discovered.... Anyways, that was a part of the festivities, and fully expected. Today, on the other hand, made no sense.

 

*********

Lunch time. You had waited for the noon hour to pass, knowing that everyone usually met up in the kitchen at some point during that time frame. You couldn't wait any longer, though, as your stomach let you know rather loudly that it needed refuelling. Thankfully, no one was in the kitchen. You were head deep in the fridge, checking for what could pass for lunch. After collecting some cold cuts, cheese, and mustard, you straightened up and closed the fridge door. There was Tony, casually leaning against the counter, armed folded across his chest. You jumped.

"Enjoy the party last night? I think it was one of my better ones, but I can't say for sure; I don't remember a lot of it."

' _Not. This. Time,'_ you thought. You set everything down on the counter beside Tony, placed your hands on his face and pulled him to you, giving him a long, hard kiss. "Happy birthday to ME!" Tony stood there, speechless. You continued to prepare the sandwich like nothing had happened.

"Wow! I actually did see that coming, but the other way around. Spoil sport." He gave you a pouty face and left. Once he was out of earshot, you laughed until your sides hurt. You were pleased with yourself for being able to fluster the great Tony Stark. For a moment, anyways.

With Bruce away, there was only one man left: Loki. You hadn't seen him for a couple of days, but that wasn't anything new. Sometimes he stayed in his suite until someone sought him out for one reason or another. Maybe he wouldn't appear today. But if he did, you'd be ready.

Or would you? Of all the men living in the apartments in Stark Tower, there was something about Loki that made you giddy when you thought about him too long. Who am I kidding? Everything about Loki makes me giddy. His dark hair, his incredibly green eyes, and that smile...even his hands... Congratulations; you just made yourself blush. You didn't know when the crush became official, but there it was, in all it's secret glory. It took a concerted effort to not stare at him. It was likely a good thing that Loki wasn't at Tony's party last night; you may have consumed enough liquid courage to let him know how you feel.

Taking a deep breath, you grabbed your tablet and went to the theatre room, after making sure it was not being used. As large as the screen was in the tv room, Tony must have felt it was necessary to have a separate room for movies, complete with seats, drink holders and a popcorn machine. You recognized it as a different sanctuary when you didn't want to be in your suite. You settled into your favourite seat, and began surfing the net and playing some addictive games.

After an hour, or so, you snapped out of your web-induced trance. You had had enough solitude for a while. The after-effects of the party had worn off, so you decided to go for a walk. Grabbing your purse, you headed out. It was a beautiful day; the sun felt good on your face and the temperature was perfect. You found yourself at your favourite cafe and decided to get a beverage for the walk back. On the way home, you took a slight detour into a small park, that was nestled among the buildings. There was a empty bench in the shade of a tall tree, so you sat for a while.

Your thoughts turned to Loki. Why him? Why the guy who wanted to take over the planet and rule it into submission? Why not Thor...or Clint...or even, heaven forbid, Tony? No, I have to want the bad boy..... The Bad Boy. Lightbulb! You felt the giddiness beginning. Snap out of it! You shook your head, and decided to head back home.

********

It was now early evening. Remaining alone had worn thin and you decided to face everyone at supper, in spite of what they might throw at you about your birthday. However, no one said anything and your nerves relaxed. Loki was still absent.

After supper, the group sat among the three couches in the tv room, visiting and watching a baseball game. During an amusing battle of wits between Tony and Clint, Loki came into the room, and sat beside you. Your heart skipped a beat as you said hi to him in your best I-am-so-not-phased-by-you voice.

"Hello. Looks like I arrived at the right time. I think Stark is about to lose this match." Loki was grinning. The remarks kept flying until a home run was hit to tie the score. The baseball game suddenly became exciting and everyone was now interested in how this inning would finish.

Except you. The longer you sat there, the more you realized Loki wasn't going to wish you a happy birthday. If everyone else thought it was your birthday, why wouldn't he? There must have a text between the guys that you obviously weren't privy to. You were surprisingly irritated that Loki wasn't acknowledging your (incorrect) birthday, and now it was beginning to hurt. You jumped up suddenly and went to the kitchen simply to escape the room. Get ahold of yourself; _do not cry!_

You sat at the island, staring at nothing in particular, blinking furiously so tears would not fall. You heard footsteps behind you, and quickly wiped your eyes, hoping they weren't as red as they could be in this state.

"Is everything alright?" his smooth voice asked quietly. You turned to look at him, those damn tears still threatening to spill.

"Yes, I'm fine.... Actually, I'm not. Is there anything you'd like to say to me...about today?"

Mischievously, Loki looked into your eyes and said, "Why? I've already kissed you four times."

 


End file.
